


Solace

by Teffla



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: A little ansgt i think, AU of post Radiant Dawn, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Im a sucker for this goddamn ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teffla/pseuds/Teffla
Summary: The war is over, and yet, a general who has multiple grivences and sins, could never find solace.





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Uh just a short little work because I'm dedicated to this ship and I've been playing RD like crazy. They may be a bit OOC tho cuz I dont have a full grip on either of their characters. Um consider this an AU of post Radiant Dawn I guess? Idk I just felt compelled to write this fluff and it's been a year since I've posted stuff. Im also just a real sucker for this ship.

Soft hands wandered aimlessly around his body. His blessed armor was no longer hiding his scarred, yet beautiful body. She couldn't help but admire. From his somewhat tense face, to the so deemed ugly brand on his back. The priestess couldnt help but appreciate every part of it. The knight on the other hand, was nervous. Why was she observing him like this? Getting dangerously close.

  
"Dear Maiden, why are yo-"  
He was soon interrupted by her soft voice.

  
"Please... call me Micaiah." She said.

  
"If you're sure.... dear Micaiah." He corrected himself. "Why are you getting close to someone like me?

  
"Dear Knight.. Zelgius.. I cant help but admire." Micaiah said, quote boldly he might add.

  
"I'm not worthy of such gentle caresses. I'm nothing more than filth." Zelgius choked.

 

The second those words left his mouth, a pang of sadness struck Micaiah in her heart.

  
"If it is because you are branded, that is not true. Because I am as well-"

  
This time she was the one being cut off.

  
"I, am nothing but a murderer." He admitted. Surely by now she was aware, but he had to repeat it. The phrase served as a warning. "I murdered my teacher, Gawain, and orphaned two children.. I'm not worthy of such affection or forgiveness.."

Tears rolled down his face, slowly. At that second, Micaiah placed her soft and small hand up to his face. Gently wiping the stream of tears from his cheek, intercepting their path. She never thought thay Zelgius, the once famous and most powerful general, and the more infamous Black Knignt, would ever shed tears, in front of her no less.

  
"Sir Knight... You may not be forgiven by the children, but I forgive you..." The priestess said softly.

  
"But this has nothing to do with you..."

  
"Nonetheless... I want to embrace all of you, even your sins." she boldly declared. Zelgius never thought anyone would be so dedicated to him.

 

All these years, he has been dedicated to Sepharin, and there was nothing in return. It was a one sided relationship almost. But when Micaiah just now showed him affection and forgiveness, it felt incredibly surreal. For most of his life, he was shrouded in nothing but darkness. Tormented because he was branded. And yet, he could find solace in someone, a woman who knows what the torment is like to be taboo. Adding on the single fact that he was a murderer, she still embraced him. The tears were still rolling down his face, not tears of self pity, but tears of self worth. Like he meant something now.

  
"Micaiah..." he mumbled, placing his head on her shoulder.

She was a little surprised by his movement but, she reacted by wrapping her arms around him gently, softly rubbing his back in comfort. She knew he would need it.

  
"I can tell what people are thinking you know?" She began to mumble. "Just then you were pitying yourself.. I couldnt bear to see you think that.. it felt like my heart was ripping apart..." Micaiah admitted. "I dont want you to have those thoughts anymore."

 

She placed a soft kiss on his forehead. His forest green optics looking into her yellow ones. Despite all this tragedy, they managed to find solace in each other. Sure they might be isolated in Daein, but they had each other.

 

  
"Micaiah.. as much as I want to keep you by my side.. you do want to go to your friends again, dont you?" Zelgius commented.

 

He was going to be selfish. He wanted to protect her at all times, and keep her near.

 

  
"I thought after the war, I could be left alone. But they want me to rule Daein.. and as patriotic as I am, I dont see myself, a branded, fit to rule." She admitted to him.

 

  
"I think you wouldve made a wonderful queen, but what about that thief boy you were so close with?" He asked, now wrapping Micaiah into a sweet embrace and pulling her into his lap.

  
"Sothe? He is working in Daein to assist the poor.. he wants me to rule but I am unfit.." she explained.

 

  
"Perhaps if I go with you, things would be different..." He teasingly suggested. So out of character, even for him of all people. Perhaps his guard had been finallt let down. The darkness that shrouded him was coming down. And all it took was a heart to heart talk. Surprising really. 

  
"Perhaps indeed..." she pondered' putting her head against his bare chest.

  
They stayed in each other's arms for as long as Micaiah stayed. The knight wanted his dear priestess to stay beside him at all times. She was his solace, and that feeling was much reciprocated.

**Author's Note:**

> It was only too late that i realized im bad at writing. Oh im also working on some Kiran oneshots so hopefully i can post that in the future.


End file.
